morning after
by capsbb
Summary: A sucky night of bailing the girls out of jail turns into a pretty good morning for Kurt. NSFW.


**A/N: I do not own Blindspot or its characters. Also, this is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own and I'm sorry about that. And also if this just sorta sucks in general.**

Kurt stormed into the police station looking like a man on the verge of murder. The officer at the desk actually looked a little intimidated when he approached him.

"I got a call that my friends were arrested a little while ago," he grunted at the man, pursing his lips. He couldn't believe that two responsible, experienced and professional FBI agents had gotten drunk and arrested. And worse yet, that they'd dragged Jane into all of it too.

The officer behind the desk nodded. "Names?"

"Zapata, Patterson and Doe," Kurt replied, resisting the urge to tap his foot. It was a Friday night in New York City, one of the busiest days of the week for the police, yet the officer in front of him was moving as though he was out on a leisurely Sunday drive.

He hummed. "You just have to pay their bail and they'll be ready for you to carry home, sir," the man replied and Kurt inwardly cursed.

Zapata and Patterson would be lucky if he didn't write them up for this crap. The three of them were costing him a pretty penny.

Once he had completed the paperwork and paid for them to be released, another officer carried him back to the waiting cells. Zapata and Patterson came out first, the latter hanging onto her dark haired friend for balance.

"What the hell were you two thinking? Starting a bar fight, really?" he reprimanded and Patterson whined and covered her ears.

"Too loud, 'urt," she huffed, shooting him a glare.

"I was…thinking," Zapata hiccupped, "that we get a bunch of free drinks when we go out with Jane. 'Cus she's so hot, y'know." She laughed then, "'Course you know, you're the one fucking her!"

Kurt swore and turned around, clapping his hand over her mouth. "Could you try to lower your voice? I'd rather not have the entirety of this city know about my sex life." He glanced pointedly at the officer that was leading them, but the man merely looked bored.

Zapata and Patterson giggled at him while they were led to the next cell, where Jane was.

"Don't know why you're mad, Weller. Jane's the one that started it," Patterson slurred, "that guy put his hand on her ass. She didn't like that. Guess-guess you're the only one who can touch her ass."

They started giggling again, both trying to hold each other up and not fall to the floor like idiots.

Kurt glanced into the cell where Jane was laying face down on the bench. He cringed inwardly when he thought about all the germs that were probably on her face. She did look stunning, though. Patterson and Zapata had persuaded her to buy a deep, forest green bandage dress, and the colour only served to make her seem even more beautiful. He thought back to a few hours ago when he'd tried to persuade her to stay at home while she got dressed. If only he'd known then what letting her walk out the house would have gotten him into, he would have made sure she'd never left.

"Jane, hey babe, come on. We gotta get you out of here," he told her softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hi Kurt," she said, her voice muffled from where she lay.

"Jane, don't you want to go home? Come on, up you get," he said, trying to help her sit up.

"Uh-uh. Spinning room," she muttered, turning her face into the cool concrete.

"Janie, it's three in the morning and I'm tired. Can we please go home?" he sighed, feeling his exhaustion creeping up on him.

Jane groaned. "Fine. You owe me pancakes. For breakfast. Chocolate chip," she said as she pushed herself up, allowing him to help her stand.

Kurt couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Okay, babe. Pancakes it is. But first we have to get home, so let's go," he replied, wrapping one arm around her waist and helping her walk out.

He ushered the three women out to the lobby, thanking whatever God out there that David had finally showed up. He sighed at his giggly girlfriend, adopting the same position as Kurt when she and Tasha nearly tripped and fell flat on their faces.

Jane made a whiny noise into his shoulder and Kurt huffed again as they herded them outside. David hailed a cab and quickly reassured Kurt that Tasha would just crash at their place since she'd done it before. Finally satisfied, Kurt helped Jane into his car, desperate to get back home and fall face first into their bed.

It was quarter to four by the time he finally hauled Jane through the door and into their apartment. She kicked off the pair of nude wedges she was wearing, clumsily tugging at her dress. She grunted a curse when the zipper got stuck, turning and running straight into his chest. Jane's alcohol tolerance was usually pretty high; he didn't even want to know how much she'd drunk to be so out of it.

"Kurt," she mumbled, running her hands up and down his chest, staring up at him through wide eyes.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I got you, babe," he said, wrapping his arms around her and carefully undoing the rest of her zip. Jane might not kill him if the dress was ruined, but Patterson or Zapata surely would.

She rested her head on his chest, nuzzling her face into the side of the neck. "You're the best boyfriend ever. Like, the best," she slurred, reaching up to place a sloppy kisses on his jaw and neck, her hands sliding inside his shirt.

Kurt gently grabbed her wrists, placing a single, chaste kiss to her lips. "Jane, I love you, but I'm not going to have sex with you while you're drunk."

She pouted up at him and he resisted the urge to laugh at the expression on her face. It was so rare that she ever pouted about anything. He kissed her forehead once more and then picked her up, carrying her into their bedroom. Sleep was tugging at his mind, but he couldn't help himself from staring at her when she shimmied out of her dress, tossing her bra away with a disgruntled expression on her face. It was a good thing that she was asleep before her head even touched the pillow. He shook his head at her, heading into the bathroom and filling a glass of water and grabbing the bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet.

Lord knows she'd probably need it with the kind of hangover she was bound to have.

He left the two items on her nightstand, circling the bed before collapsing on his side. A grateful groan escaped him as he sank into the comfort of the mattress, turning over to wrap his arms around Jane before he slipped into sleep.

XXX

He wakes up to the sound of the shower going. The curtains have been shut to keep any light out, and he's more than a little disoriented trying to figure out what time it is. When he finally finds his phone, the digital display reads 1:10 pm. With a groan he contemplates rolling over and going back to sleep only to remember that he promised Jane pancakes, and unfortunately for him, even drunk, Jane's memory is like that of an elephant.

Just as he's rousing himself to get out of bed, the bathroom door opens, and Jane steps out, clad in only her towel, her dark hair damp around her face. She smiles gently at him, padding over to the bed and flopping down on it.

"Hi," he said with a grin, turning on his stomach to mirror her position and raising one hand to run his fingers up and down the exposed skin of her back.

"Hi," she hummed, almost like a great purring cat, her eyes fluttering shut and back arching into his touch as he continued.

"So, wanna tell me how you started a bar fight last night?" he asked, his grin widening when she blushed.

"It was an accident," she muttered. "Well, not really. A guy touched me and I punched him and he tried to hit me back. And then another guy punched him for trying to hit me and well…everyone pretty much started fighting then. Nice to know chivalry isn't all dead, though."

Kurt chuckled. "Patterson did mention something along those lines, yes," he replied, inching his fingers underneath her towel now. "What did she say? Oh yes, she said that I'm the only one who gets to touch you like that."

Jane opened her eyes, heat and arousal suddenly in their green depths. "She was right," she said huskily, and Kurt groaned, leaning over to seal their lips together. Jane rolled so that he was on top of her, her hands coming up to rest on his back as he deepened their kiss. Kurt sank the fingers of one hand into her hair, the other working quickly between them to pull her towel away.

He pushed himself up onto his knees so that he could look at her, his blue eyes dark with arousal as they roved over her appreciatively. Jane squirmed, her legs tensing as though to clamp together, but they merely clench around his thighs. Kurt chuckled, fingers lightly circling around her kneecaps before smoothing up her thighs. She couldn't help herself when they fell open wider, and Kurt held her gaze as he teased her with light, fleeting touches that had her arching up for more.

"You're so gorgeous," he muttered, bending to press an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. His tongue traced the lines of ink that decorated her skin, and she sighed when he brushed sweet kisses across her breasts. Jane opened her mouth to tell him to stop teasing, but her breath was lost on a strangled moan when he sucked a nipple between his lips, laving the sensitive peak with his tongue.

One hand flew to the back of his neck, tangling in the short hairs there while her other wrapped around his back. Kurt leaned up to press a quick kiss to her mouth, his mouth skimming down her body. He was just about to taste her when she tugged him back up.

"Need you _now,_ " she said breathlessly.

Kurt groaned, moving quickly to push off his boxers. He turned to grab a condom, and when he looked back, Jane was turning over, pushing herself onto her hands and knees.

"Jane?" he asked, a little confused.

She merely looked back at him, her green eyes dark with arousal. "Like this," she said, and Kurt groaned aloud.

His eyes roved over her body, from his name branded between her shoulder blades, to the slim curve of her waist, to the rounded curve of her ass. He ripped open the condom and put it on hurriedly, his hands eagerly returning to her skin to roam freely. He smoothed them up her waist, bending to press kisses to his name and taking delight in the gasp that escaped her.

"Kurt," she mumbled, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him, "please."

Kurt stifled a heavy groan, instead reaching between them to slowly sink into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly. Jane moaned into her pillow, clenching her fists in the sheets tightly. He started moving with slow, steady strokes, and Kurt couldn't help his moan when he heard Jane's muffled whimpers each time he entered her.

"God, you feel so good, baby," he told her roughly, gripping her hips so tightly he worried he was leaving bruises.

"So-do you," Jane said breathlessly, placing one hand over one of his on her hip, crying out when he suddenly brushed the spot inside her that had her seeing stars.

He shifted his hands then, one on her belly, the other cupping a breast, and he drew her up to him, holding her tightly against his chest. Jane moaned again as he pinched and squeezed at a nipple, his other hand slipping down to tease her clit mercilessly.

It was a little difficult to thrust into her like this, but she cried out with satisfaction each time he brushed that spot within her, and Kurt loved the feel of her soft skin against his own while he made love to her.

"Love you," he muttered, "so damn much."

Jane let out a rough, hoarse moan, her head tipping back to rest on his shoulder. Kurt sucked at her jaw and the bird inked on her neck, relishing in the cry it elicited from her. His fingers moved with more urgency against her, and Jane clenched around him, her body locking up against his.

" _Kurt_ ," she ground out, "I'm gonna- I'm coming-!"

He sped up his thrusts, moaning lowly at the feel of her tightening muscles. "Tell me you love me, baby," he said into her ear, pinching her clit between two fingers.

Jane whimpered, but managed a hoarse, "Love you, Kurt. Always," before she screamed with her climax, shuddering, her back arching against him.

Kurt groaned as she clenched rhythmically around him, and he emptied himself into the condom with a rough groan of her name. He ran calloused palms against her skin as they slowly came down off of the high, and Jane slumped face first into their pillows with a content hum. Kurt got up to rid himself of the condom, returning in a pair of clean boxers.

He wearily wrapped himself around Jane, who was now dozing lightly. He kissed at her neck and ears, happily spooning her. Jane snuggled into his warm embrace, pillowing her head on his bicep and humming contently. Kurt felt himself begin to drift off once more when her voice suddenly cut through the tempting haze of sleep fogging up his mind.

"You still owe me pancakes, you know," she murmured.

Kurt chuckled. "Well, I was getting up to make some, but a _certain someone_ distracted me before I could even make it to the kitchen," he replied.

Jane laughed. "Are you complaining? Because next time I can let you just get up to make breakfast instead of-," she started, but was cut off when he growled and turned her head to capture her mouth.

"Not a chance," he grumbled against her lips, and Jane smiled.

"Pancakes when we wake up again?" she wheedled when they broke apart.

Kurt shook his head. "Alright. But you have to promise me one thing," he said.

Jane arched one eyebrow up at him, motioning for him to continue.

"No more bar fights at three a.m. That's the last time I bail you and Zapata and Patterson out because of girl's night," he told her.

Jane's laughter lasted for five minutes.


End file.
